Vehicle technology has advanced tremendously over the past several years, thanks in part to vehicle guidance systems. Vehicle guidance systems automate or semi-automate driver tasks that previously consumed more of the driver's time and/or attention. For instance, some automobiles come equipped with parking assist features that park an automobile without user interaction, or assist the driver in finding a travel destination without requiring the driver to pull the vehicle over and review a map. In agricultural environments, guidance systems may assist a driver (e.g., operator) of, say, a combine harvester or other agricultural vehicle in maintaining a consistent travel direction, such as along a row of crops to be harvested or treated.
By entrusting certain human tasks to the vehicle guidance system, it is important to ensure accuracy to avoid erroneous travel and/or harm to the environment or personnel.